


Exile

by limeta



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: For his crimes against humanity, Rin gets exiled to Gehenna.Originally published on FFNET, May 2014
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Satan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Exile

In his dreams the world devolved into blue ash. The rich smell of burning wood transformed his senses. It alerted him that something was wrong. His vision swam with tears because the smoke had become too dense to see through. A lung razing cough split him open. Sounds of destruction echoed away in his mind. He knew he would never find peace around a camp fire after this. It would just remind him of horror.

_‘’Okumura!’’_

It was the first real sound he’d heard in the dream. He turned around sharply towards it, but he could not see. However, the voice was unmistakably familiar to him. A scream tore itself away from that man. A deep, loud, and unforgettably terrified scream of a baritone.

Rin turned in his sleep. His claws embedded in his skull, piercing the flesh and muscles easily. Blood spilled from his wound and healed just as quickly. It didn’t even hurt.

Another gust of blue fire shot out from the smoke. He could see shadows of creatures, outlines of people, but he couldn’t see himself in the smoke. It appeared to him as if he was the smoke itself razing the world.

'' _Kid, calm down!''_

Shura's voice shouted. She had her sword aimed towards him. Her legs were shaking, but she didn’t look like she was going to go down without a fight. An expression of anger and confusion crossed over her.

Rin stirred, screaming in his sleep. The dreams repeated every night. They did not give him reprieve.

Instead of stopping at her command, he charged. She cut her sword through the air and stabbed him in the abdomen. It didn't stop him. Blue covered her too. Her face was trapped in a sea of agony as the fire ate through her skin like sharks tore meat off of bone.

His hands travelled to his abdomen where a gentle hand trailed the scar that had healed. His eyes fluttered open briefly, but he didn't see any light outside so he assumed it was still night.

Over his days kept in captivity, Rin learnt that preserving his energy during sleep was imperative, even if he battled nightmares. His body needed healing. Rin just didn't know where his wounds had come from. Especially not when he knew, deep down inside, what had happened – but still, he clung to the hope yearning inside of him, twisting his insides into not accepting that the dreams were not a figment of his imagination. They could not be real. They could not be real.

Rin felt tears stain his cheeks as they slid down. His free hand travelled to his face and he placed his open palm against his eyes and keened another, harder cry.

'' _Ni-san, please stop!''_

_Ni-san!_

_._

_._

_._

_Ni-san_

.

.

.

 _Ni_ -

Rin pushed his hand harder against his face. He wanted to smash his face into parts, but every time he thought about doing anything of the sort, his wrists would both glow with faint, translucent chains. His hands would get tugged down then, so he could not hurt himself.

He woke up before he could watch as his brother died right before his eyes. This was the part that always got him. A series of curses fled past his lips in a hurried march. Yukio. His baby brother. Rin’s face marred with sweat and tears and snot.

The dreams plagued him since the first moment he woke up in this cell.

For a brief moment Rin thought he was held captive by the Church again, like when the Paladin had hurt him. Angel was a corruptible man that could never measure up to Shiro Fujimoto's greatness. He saw demons as pests that didn’t deserve to see the light of Assiah’s day.

However, the main reason how Rin figured out that the Church was not his captor, yet again – well, he was still intact. All of his limbs were still with him. And he highly doubted that the Church had such powerful, intuitive chains to bind him with. They would be wickedly cool, if he didn’t hate them.

The Church had, colloquially, given him a yellow card before. This would be a red card scenario with him. And Rin did not think that they would have been pleasant enough to keep him alive. Not even if Samael pulled all of the strings he could. And he knew the clown wouldn’t pull any strings if it meant his position in the Church was jeopardized.

''Anyone?'' It came off as a desperate plea for contact, for a way to asses that his sanity was still with him. Silence was a terrifying enemy for a social creature. People weren't islands after all.

Rin blinked the mist of sleepiness away and followed a wall with his grabby hands in the suffocating darkness. The chains stopped glowing and allowed him movement. ‘’Is there anyone here?’’ His voice was raspy from unused and screaming. ‘’Come on, I just wanna talk.’’

''Satan's kin Rin?'' A new voice asked. It belonged to someone Rin knew wasn't a figment of his drowsy mind. Rin wasn’t creative enough to conjure up such a voice. It sounded unlike anything and anyone he’d ever heard.

If Rin wasn't so desperate for answers he'd have told the voice off about him not being related to Satan, but beggars couldn't be choosers. So, Rin settled on conformity. ''Y-yeah?''

There wasn't even an fragment of the once boisterous half-demon left. The days where he went straight into battle without thinking, cracked loud jokes with his peers, fussed over his brother and his unhealthy diet of takeout when on missions...were gone. Instead, Rin felt drained and weak.

''Can you use your flames?'' The voice asked, this time with a wary tone. Rin heard metal clunking. Guards and weapons. Who had taken him now? Rin huffed at that thought, this shouldn't even surprise him anymore.

''No.'' he answered. Rin hadn't been able to light even a finger in his azure flames ever since appearing here. Then, he perked up: ‘’Did you bring me food?’’

''That's another guard.'' The voice gruffly replied.

When the door to his cell opened, small rays of light washed over the darkness. Rin shut his eyes and began to rub at them profusely; they stung like nothing before had ever stung. A firm hand grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out. When Rin's eyes adjusted he took a long, scrutinising gaze at the guard.

Rin cursed under his breath at the sight of him. He was tall, incredibly so, with rows of eyes littering his arms. One held onto a spear while the other crushed him into immobility. From a different angle, he reminded him of Angel. The way he stood upright and proud, with an indifferent gaze.

The guard turned to Rin when he noticed the demon staring at him and sneered, ''Could you stop?''

It was an order and Rin did stop. He looked to his feet. That thing didn’t look like any demon they’d taught at cram school. Rin needed a plan to get out of this place. The worst part had to be that he didn’t even know where this place was.

Well, it didn’t hurt to ask, did it? ''Where the fuck am I?'' Rin, now that he was out of the dark and isolating place, found strength to ask. Even as crudely as this question was posed.

The guard's face wrinkled with disgust. ''You, **demon** , are in Heaven.''

''Yeah right,'' Rin screamed and gestured the dark cell he had been locked inside. ''Heaven's all shiny and nice and safe. This ain't fucking Heaven! And you sure as fuck ain’t an angel!''

The guard tilted his head to the side. He raised his spear and aimed it at Rin’s throat. The eyes over his arms began to ooze liquid. From behind the creature’s back slowly there rippled out feathered appendages that once fully visible looked a lot like wings. They fluttered. The creature smiled at Rin and it was an upside down smile full of razor sharp teeth. ‘’Do not be afraid, Satan’s kin.’’

Rin, very hoarsely, apologized. ‘’I did forget, for a moment, that you fuckers are supposed to be terrifying.’’

The angel’s form flickered as he laughed. The spear vanished from Rin’s throat, but the crushing hand pushed him to move onward. ‘’Learn some manners. You are a prisoner, Satanic spawn.’’

Rin was going to deal with traumatic experiences how he always did: through humour. He began to tally up how many different versions of Satan’s spawn he could be called. It was a lot.

‘’Heaven’s pretty bleak.’’ Rin whispered.

The angel (not Angel, for a change, and what a welcome change that was) rumbled something again. It was a sound he did not understand. Then he repeated for Rin’s ears, using the most patronizing tone Rin had ever heard: ''Do you honestly think we allow things like you in that part of Heaven, the part where the faithful go? You’re no better than a coal tar.''

Rin was wrong. The angel was just taller than Angel. They were both wretched dicks. ''Well I should fucking _hope so_ given how I risk my life for the sake of humanity!'' Rin balled his hands and sneered right back, ''I've dedicated my whole life to fighting evil demons! How _dare_ you?!''

The guard smiled and said softly, yet even the softest words from God’s soldiers managed to cut through his core, ''I suggest you lose the attitude when you speak with God. Because being a believer and sinning doesn't mean anything, devoting your life to a cause of bloodshed in the name of humanity's protection doesn't mean anything _either_ if you let yourself be turned into a monster. And you, **Satan's kin** , have the best predisposition for that.''

Rin's eyes watered and white rage overwhelmed him ‘’FUCK YOU!''

''I am an angel of God, you petty creature.'' the angel's lips quirked upward in a victorious smile. He delighted in Rin's anguish. ''You ought to be thankful I am under orders not to reveal my _true_ form to you, unholy vermin.''

‘’This –‘’ Rin was caught off guard for a moment, ‘’This isn’t your true form?’’ It was hideous.

‘’This is an _in between_.’’ The angel purred. The eyes began to glow and the skin on his form began to bubble. ‘’If you saw my true form you would not be able to recover your young, feeble wits.’’

Knowing that there was no winning against someone so set in their ways, Rin took a long, deep breath as his voice wavered in a shaky retort. ''I just...want to go _home_.''

The angel's expression softened. His transformation ceased and he sighed. ''Well, you _are_ going home,'' Rin's face brightened up at that and hope shouted from inside him, ''Just not the one you're familiar with. I'm sure you'll manage to survive. I've never seen greater self-preservation than in you demons.''

The angel tried to make it better, but it only made Rin more anxious.

''What the hell does that mean?!'''

''Nothing.'' The angel said unhelpfully, ''Everything.'' then shrugged and vanished his spear altogether.

''Don't you nothing me, y-you angel! What are they gonna do to me?!'' Rin grabbed a hold of the angel's wrist. The angel, of course, threw him away as fast as he could in an irritated manner.

''You are going to speak with God. God will not smite you because of something as depraved as politics. There is nothing for you to worry about. I suggest you don't dwell on your future and make sure you are in the present, because right now, you'll need to direct all of your attention to God.''

''THE GOD?'' Rin blinked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. One moment ago he'd been in a pitch black cell, tortured by nightmares, and now he was supposed to be having a good ol’ chat with God?

''There is only one God in Assiah, demon. Now get going and _don't_ look into the light!'' warned the angel and pushed Rin into a room that had sprouted from nothing. Rin didn't think much about that as he stumbled into a space that was definitively wider than his initial senses told him. He closed his eyes because he still didn't understand anything.

Sure, he had taken out the sword out of its hoister and become a demon, but to go so far as to call him a monster – that angel had to be a raving lunatic at best. Rin gritted his teeth.

He hated this.

This unknown feeling.

This feeling of ignorance that constricted his mind in a vice, unfaltering grip.

He didn't know _anything_.

He didn't know what God wanted from him, all he knew – all he _sensed_ was a powerful presence. Something that lifted the suffocation he had felt these days and plunged him into a sea of uneasiness. It lifted a burden off of his shoulders and thrust a new one swiftly back on him.

Rin licked his lips and gulped down a ball of food coming up his throat.

''The child of Yuri Egin, Okumura Rin...'' A melodic voice introduced.

Rin sensed that the beautifully calming tone was the most soothing thing he'd ever heard. However, he couldn't shake the feeling of there being something more veiled beyond such pleasantries and calming tones. Something powerful, something _eldritch_. The entity speaking had a doubled voice, as if a lagging choir spoke to him directly. And there always was one member of the choir that was late. Rin knew because he was that choir member.

The voice was frightening in a way. Demanding yet reassuring.

Rin shook as he fell to his knees in an attempt to bow.

''You stand accused of many things, well, you lay on your knees accused of many things...'' God said, their voice light.

Another aura, this one outwardly sinister in nature, flared up in anger. It was restrained, willingly collected. It had to be. Rin sensed the forced manner in which it swayed. He was blind, but his demon senses were as prominent as ever.

''Excuse _you_ , God, but what am I to the boy? His fucking lawyer?''

''Ah...'' God said sadly, or at least Rin inferred as such, ''If it isn’t my fallen star. I never pegged you as the hovering parent, Satan. It doesn't suit you, I think. No wonder all of your children flee to my realm. We actually have internet.’’

‘’Ha, joke’s on you! We have it, too.’’

‘’Yes, we let you steal it.’’ God said. Then before Satan could say another thing, reprimanded: ‘’Now, let me do _my_ job.''

''Don't test me, you _tool_.'' Satan said, his tone was dark and foul.

Rin's eyes widened, he'd never heard anyone say anything witch such loathing before. The moment his eyes shot open light hit them and he began screaming and rubbing at them. Agony overwhelmed him as he curled into himself and kept screaming, testing the limits of his vocal cords.

Satan tsked and stalked over to Rin. With one hand he grabbed his son's wrists and with the other he placed a gentle hand over the younger demon's closed eyes.

Rin struggled in his grip and relaxed when he felt a freezing, ice cold hand touch his skin and soothe the burning sensation away. ''There we go, don't struggle, let _papa_ help you.'' Rin, realizing who was touching him, in a fit of defiance moved his head and bit Satan's hand.

The devil merely flicked the hand twice and it healed.

Next, Satan flicked Rin's face. Then he acted fast. Satan moved his hand away and used his slender fingers to pry open one of Rin's eyes. The child screamed again as his eyes met the holy light.

''And why are you doing that?'' God inquired politely, placidly.

''Discipline.'' Satan said and covered Rin's eyes like he had before the young demon bit him. ''These children nowadays have no manners! It's as if talking to walls and such.''

''Ah.'' God shrugged and watched, not making an attempt to stop them. ''Y e s, I do have to agree. My angels are quite restless too.''

''Yes.. _.of course_ they are.'' Satan grumbled in insincerity and asked, minimizing the space between his fingers, ''I have tiny question, your _benevolence_.''

''It pertains young Rin's whereabouts after my verdict, correct?'' God read Satan's obvious thoughts.

''It's going to be something mild right?'' Satan laughed, mocking, ''You aren't going to cast him out like the _Bible_ says?'' The devil laughed at a joke Rin wasn’t a part of.

''The Bible...no, that punishment is reserved for the baddest of them all!'' God laughed and the existence in which they were shook. Rin felt his stomach drop at the sensation. It was powerful and untameable. ‘’Aah, if only they knew the truth, those poor things.’’

‘’They are insects compared to the two of us.’’

‘’Hm.’’ The voice did not triple, it quadrupled. ‘’Of, c o u r s e. Let them cling to fictive books. The only good thing about them are the anti-demon verses. Now those are radically tubular, dude.’’

''Do not say things like that!'' Satan said, his expression morphed into second hand embarrassment.

''I am trying to be cool. Am I not successful in my endeavour?'' God pushed. Or rather joked? Rin had always thought that Satan and God would have a hateful relationship. This seemed like two buddies trying to make the other suffer.

‘’And here I thought that my opinion of you could not worsen.'' Satan gagged. His grip on Rin was unfaltering. In a way Rin didn't wish to admit, the presence helped ground him. ‘’Please, for the sake of our continued business relationship, just be yourself.’’

''Well since you said the magic word.'' The deity smiled. It was neither amiable, nor reassuring.

''Let's cut this short,'' Satan ordered and God didn't object.

''If we must.'' The voice was cool, silent, and incredibly beautiful to listen to.

''I suppose we must, because unlike you, your benevolence, I have things to do.'' Satan bit and God smiled. Even though Rin couldn't see he could tell just by the way God spoke.

''All right,'' God stood up from their throne and sent a glare at Satan. ''It is lovely to have an occupation as rewarding as yours,'' A sarcastic tone coated the words. A sombre tone took its place. ''Like father like son. Rin has harmed many in his last twenty-four hours in Assiah. Not directly, but he is a danger to humanity. I cannot allow him access to Assiah until he is trained properly. Until he reaches a level I will allow, he is not to step one foot in Assiah, even for a second, under any circumstances. I shall smite him personally if this verdict is violated.'' The deity stared down the two demons and waited for their retort. Satan shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Rin, who was going through a lot. His knuckles were white as he held them into tightly wound fists.

Satan glanced back to God and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Children were so pathetic. Especially those under the age of one hundred.

''You may speak, Rin.'' God allowed.

''I'm sorry. _Please_.''

''Excuses, those are all excuses. You should be glad I am this merciful.''

Satan growled at that, but he spoke no ill thoughts that swirled in his mind.

‘’I…’’ Rin tried to speak again, but God had given him a chance that was wasted. No words came out of his mouth then. Panic floored his youngest son.

Gehenna wasn't first class. Ha, it _was_ if you wanted to die in your first year as an infant. Then it was grand. Many sought out his sons and begged them to take them as servants; those who would do manual labour, concubines, etc. Anything was better than living a standard, poverty ridden life in Gehnna.

Rin had grown up in Assiah. Gehenna _would_ be a big change for him. Satan concluded with a deep frown on his lips. Good thing, however, that he was born into privilege.

Satan stretched, raising his arms above his head. ''So you award me custody,'' and stated the already known fact between the two entities.

''Yes, take your son, but beware if you try and 'highjack him' I will smite you as well.''

Satan smirked, ''You can try.''

The brightness in the room seemed to intensify.

''I was kidding, you jackass. Warning acknowledged and all that.'' Satan squinted.

''Pleasure doing business with you, Satan.'' God said and Satan saw the lie blatantly flashing right before him. ''We ought to meet up more often! I do, _so_ , enjoy these meetings.''

A door materialised in the room, it was black with a red stereotypical devil on it. Satan sneered at the vile drawing, but sorted out his priorities and decided that getting hung up over a silly drawing was not a good enough reason to stay near God. He pushed Rin through the door and just as he was about to step through he heard God calling him.

Satan turned around and sneered at the curious smile on God.

''What?''

''I still don't think he's worth it.'' The doubled voice said indifferently.

''You don't think your entire realm is worth anything. Stay out of my business.'' Satan sneered as he was halfway to escaping Heaven.

''Logos and Pathos.'' God said knowingly. ‘’You asked for us to be equals. Do not make me regret allowing it.’’

Satan felt his skin prickle at the long gaze of the other as he finally entered the room which would take them to Hell.

When the door slammed shut, Satan took a frantic breath and leaned on a wall, sliding down into a sitting position. Deeply, he exhaled. Next he lifted his head and watched Rin with a thoughtful expression.

Rin's azure eyes were wide, but not wide in surprise, just contempt. Behind them, however, there was hidden curiosity. He had his teeth gritted. Satan noted how tense the boy was around him. It reminded him of the common ilk with which he rarely indulged a conversation. This attitude had better change quickly if his son wished to remain in one piece.

''What are you doing?'' Rin asked, voice as neutral as he could manage.

''It's tiresome talking to that fickle, volatile creature.'' Satan answered in exasperation.

''Where are you taking me?''

''Gehenna, of course.'' Satan said, levelling his youngest son with a condescending glare that clearly spelled out that he thought Rin was smarter than this.

''Why?'' Rin insisted on being stupid.

Satan cocked his head. ''Didn't you get it?''

''What?''

''You've been exiled from Assiah.'' Satan finally burst that bubble his son was clinging to.

_''What?''_

''No, you got it, you're bright when you want to be; you just don't want to _believe_ it.'' Satan looked him over with calculating, azure eyes and snorted rudely. ''Get used to it, boy, you're stuck with me in Gehenna. And because of your stunt I do not have a vessel up there to toy around with. Congratulations, I think you’ve single-handedly saved Assiah from my direct influence. Fujimoto Shiro must be oh so proud of you!''

Rin glared hard. The words were fighting words. He lunged from his side of the room and grabbed hold of Satan, wanting to throttle him. The master of blue flames smiled toothily. As quietly and as disdainfully as he could he said: ''Welcome to the family, _son_.''

The full picture finally hit Rin like the proverbial sack of bricks.

Years of Shiro Fujimoto – of his _father_ shielding him from the demon realm and in the end losing his _life_ for that same cause …all for it to go up in blue flames with this conversation. His dad had lost the fight for good.

Rin owed him. Breathing became difficult. He felt responsible for his death. For the blood spilt, the suicide committed to save _him._ Remnants of his food travelled up his throat and Rin clasped a tight hand over his mouth, swallowing hard. He let go of Satan and stumbled two steps back, hitting another wall. This room, this elevator of sorts was cramped and Rin felt uncharacteristically claustrophobic.

Satan rose to his full height and peered at the young demon. ''Are you well? Do not throw up on me. It'd make my tolerance for you lower immensely. Trust me, you do _not_ want that.'' Laughter. Sinister, destructive, relishing laughter. Rin turned away from Satan and breathed quickly – too quickly.

Years of growing up in a religious home, where God was painted as the Hero to be revered and worshipped, obeyed to the letter...now turning their back on him and sending him to his death. Rin dug his claws into his hands as he hugged himself. Then he laughed. It was cracked and lonely and terrified.

It mixed with Satan's laugh nicely. Their tones interviewed like a double helix. It proved their genetic similarities and the younger hated it.

Rin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being kicked out of Assiah, out his _home_.

His friends...his family! What of his family? Yukio?! He needed to say goodbye to him. Shiemi, he wanted to see her, to tell her about his crush...Yeah, as if he'd get a chance now.

The laugh turned bitter and Satan stopped laughing, now watching him with faint traces of a sadistic grin. The devil was enjoying this. Fucker.

Izumo, Konekmorau, Paku, Godain, and Bon - everyone that mattered flickered through his mind. If they were alive of course, Rin bit his lip hoping to subdue his pained cry. Being kept in that cell was more merciful than realising what awaited him in Gehenna.

The meaning of his punishment finally hit him:

He was stuck...with _Satan_...in **_Gehenna_**.

Something Rin always feared would happen. What a load of irony it turned out to be that it was _God's_ _will_ for him to go to his certain death. He was useless to Satan as a vessel. The king of demons would surely kill him when they got to Gehenna

Rin slowly turned his head to meet Satan's amused gaze. It unnerved him, the apparent similarities between them.

''Feeling ill, my son?'' Satan teased.

''Fuck you!'' Rin snarled.

''I have concubines for that, kiddo.'' Satan patted Rin twice in a forced, polite manner and cackled.

The sound reminded him too much of that day when Shiro died.

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar to you, it's because it is. I posted it in 2014 on FFNET and it grew to be fairly popular. 'Fairly'. I posted it as a one shot, but I got so elated with the reviews that I decided to write more for it. 
> 
> If it looks too short for you, it's because I refuse to post the rest of it. I have over 100k of words for this story, with my own world building and my own OCs, but I'm smarter this time around and I'm keeping it a one shot as god intended. 
> 
> Thank you for giving Exile a chance. Hope you have a pleasant day.


End file.
